Changes
by AngrySmiles
Summary: When Suze finaly tells CeeCee and Adam about her secret she finds Adam has been keeping when of his own causing her life to accidentally be changed forever. Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after _Haunted_, but I have read twilight, so there might be some info given in _Twilight_ that I use her as well. This story takes the place of _Twilight_.

Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot, nor will I ever be. Unless I get my name legally changed. But that wont mean I own the characters, or original plot for the Mediator

_One love that would last a lifetime…_

That's what she told. That's what I wanted to believe, but he was dead. So how could we be together for a lifetime? His lifetime was over long before he new I love him.

I stared at the gravestone that belonged to him; tears streamed down my face. I loved him so much. I couldn't believe he died. It had been nearly 10 months since his body was found and His gravestone carved. I recited the words written in the stone in my head.

_Here lies Hector "Jesse" De Silva,_

_1830-1850,_

_Beloved Brother, Son, and Friend_

"_Querida?_"I heard him say.

"Jesse!" I quickly wiped my eyes and ran into his arms


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot, nor will I ever be. Unless I get my name legally changed. But that wont mean I own the characters, or original plot for the Mediator

OK, Maybe I should explain. You see I can see dead people. OK stop laughing. I really can. I can see them, and talk to them, and touch them and well… even kiss them. I'm what you would call a Mediator, or as Paul would insist Shifter works too. Any so yes Jesse is a ghost. He has been as long as I've known him and then some. Some being 150 years actually.

"Querida what's wrong?" Jesse asked me gently.

"Nothing," I replied. My voice cracked a little. The truth was Prom was coming up, and as Class VP I had to go. I didn't want to look like a loser standing off in a corner alone, but I would never go with anyone but Jesse.

Jesse took my hand and led me over to a nearby bench. "Susannah," he said, "don't lie to me," He lifted a finger and wiped a tear from my cheek, "You never cry, especially not over nothing." Damn him and his logic!

"No really it's nothing, just a dance I have to go to. That's all!" I didn't want him to feel bad for not being able to take me. It wasn't his fault he was murdered. "I wish I could take you," he whispered sounding sad. "I wish that too," I replied just as softly, "but it's just a stupid dance. It doesn't matter. I wouldn't got if I didn't have to," I told him trying to make him feel better. 

"SIMON!" I heard my best friend CeeCee's voice boom, "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"COMING!" I yelled back before turning to Jesse, "I'm telling CeeCee and Adam after school," I told him. He understood what it was I was telling them right away. "Will you please come?" I begged

"Susannah there is no way I would miss it. Not for anything," He kissed my forehead, "Go to your friends," he said and dematerialized.

(A/N I Would have stopped here, but the last chapter was so short I'll give you a little more)

I ran out of the graveyard just before Adam and CeeCee open the gate to get in themselves.

"There you are Suze!" Adam exclaimed. "We just spent nearly our whole lunch looking for you. Now normally I wouldn't give up such a fine sandwich as I had today just to find you, but Cee threatened to throw it in the sand. And I do hate a sandy sandwich as you-"

"Adam! Shut up!" CeeCee yelled at him, "Suze, you said you wanted to talk to us. So go you have 5 minutes."

"Uh I need more time than that," I told them. "Meet me after school at my house. I'll tell you everything then.

"Fine," CeeCee said as the bell rang. "We're going to be late for class. Come on."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Im not Meg Cabot. I don't on Jesse () Suze, Paul, or any other character that Meg Cabot made up.I also do not own the plot line to any of the books. I do however own a copy of each book, and two of the 3 & 4 books.

The day just seemed to drag on forever. All I wanted was to get it over with, but I swear god had slowed time.

After a few hours of seemingly endless classes my final teacher dismissed us and I ran to Adam's car. Somehow CeeCee and Adam were already there.

"Hurry up Simon!" Cee yelled at me from the front seat. She leaned over Adam and honked the horn. (I think she just wanted an excuse to get closer to Adam)

I got into the car. "so what is it you wanted to tell us?" Adam asked.

"I said I'll tell you when we get to my house," I replied.

We pulled up to the house and I bolted up to my room. When I got there Jesse was sitting on the windowsill reading some heavy boring looking book. I sat down right at his feet and he put down his book.

"Hello Querida. Are they-"

"OK Suze we're here, now you can start talking," CeeCee said as she stepped through the door, followed by Adam.

"Yeah Suze what's this all abou-" He stopped when he looked up at me. Almost like he saw… No he couldn't.

Adam proceeded to hurry over to the bed without looking up at me again, and CeeCee was close at his heels.

"So um where should I start?" I asked nobody in particular.

"How about explaining the guy next to you?" Adam said. My jaw dropped and Cee looked at him like he was crazy.

"You mean this guy?" I asked pointing next to me. "This one right next to me?" at the same time Jesse said, "You can see me?"

"Who are you talking about?" CeeCee exclaimed.

"We're talking about the dead cowboy next to Suze." Adam said sarcastically.

"I am not a cowboy!" Jesse yelled standing.

"Jesse calm down," I said trying to pull him back down onto the window seat. It didn't work; he remained standing with his fists clenched.

"I'm sorry Jesse, but you do look like a cowboy to me!"

"Suze, is Jesse a ghost?" CeeCee asked

"Adam what the hell!" I screamed (Thank god Mom and the boys weren't home) "He didn't do anything to you!"

"Suze, he has to leave now!" Adam yelled at me. Gee I think all this yelling was beginning to give me a headache.

"Adam, he's not going anywhere! Now sit down!"

He didn't

"Suze just get him out of here before-" Adam cut of just staring at Jesse. "Shit, not again!" Adam started to glow extremely brightly. He started to dim and then was back to looking like plain old Adam again.

"Suze, Is that Jesse?" CeeCee asked pointing right at him.

I looked up at his face. He was looking very pale. "Jesse? Are you ok?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

He just fell to the floor not moving.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: IN case you have forgotten since last chapter, I still don't own the rights to Mediator

"Adam! What did you do?" I dropped to the ground next to Jesse.

"I didn't- It was a-I don't- I didn't mean too- I don't know," he stuttered.

"Suze why can I see him?" CeeCee asked "I thought he was dead!"

"Wait you can see him?" I put my hand to his forehead. "He's warm!" Wait a minute he has heat. I can feel it! "Cee come here!" She came over and I grabbed her hand and pressed it to his face. Her hand didn't go through him. "Can you feel him?" I asked

"Yeah," She said sounding kind of creeped out, "He's not even cold like in the movies."

"Adam what _did_ you do?" I asked again only this time just to myself "Jesse," I shook his unmoving form lightly, "Jesse, please wake up." I took hold of one of his hands, "Jesse?" I repeated

I felt his grip tighten on my hand and I sighed in relief. "Querida? What's going on?" he asked. 

"Jesse, can you stand up?" he nodded and I helped him back unto the window seat.

I rush down to Jake's room (He still has his room even though he officially "Moved-out" 2 months ago) and pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. After grabbing a pair of his old sneakers and some socks I ran back to my room.

I shoved the clothes at Adam. "Here," I said " Take Jesse to my bathroom and help him get dressed." With that I shoved him into the bathroom, and then helped Jesse –who was looking much stronger now- in too.

A few minutes later (After much arguing) the both emerged from the bathroom. And I tell you -though I will miss that shirt that lets me look at his oh so lovely abs- Jesse looked extremely hot in his modern clothes. It took nearly all my strength to keep from jumping on him right then, but somehow I didn't think CeeCee or Adam would like that very much.

So instead I walked up to him and gave him a hug. I put my head to his chest, and I heard a steady heartbeat. "You're Alive!" I exclaimed looking up at him.

"I suppose so," He smiled down at me _(a/n I was so tempted to put "So It would seem from potterpuppetpals if you haven seen it you should Google it!)_

At that moment I couldn't help it I dragged his face down to mine and kissed him. He didn't seem to object at all so we just stood there kissing. After a while I heard an "ahem" coming from CeeCee. And we pulled apart. _Both_ of us were _breathing_ heavily.

"Querida," Jesse said. "I think we should go tell Father Dominic.

"Um…yeah I guess so," I replied. "C'mon Adam I think you better come too. Cee, if you want you can come, but it will probably be really boring."

"Simon, there's no way I'm missing any part of this story!" she said

"Ok then, Adam grab your keys. We're going to the Mission"

b I would like to officially thank my reviewers! I'm glad you like the story 

Mrs. Nikki Slater

Bbblfl

Pesche

**-AS /b**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own this

xXx

We all rushed down to the car and after a few minutes we arrived at the mission.

I went to open the door, but Jesse had already opened it for both CeeCee and me. He's so sweat. "You know you don't have to do that," I told him.

"Querida what kind of person would I be if I didn't hold doors open for ladies?" Jesse said. The sad thing is he wasn't being sarcastic.

"A normal one," I heard Adam mumble. Why cant they just get along?

CeeCee punched his arm, "I think it's cute," she said. Adam seemed to take notice of this and rushed to open the door to the building for her.

We walked into Father Dom's office where he was sitting at his desk reading some papers.

"Padre," Jesse said

"Yes Jesse? I was just going over the-" Father D. looked up and noticed CeeCee and Adam. "Oh um well-" He said trying to make up a reason to be talking to something nobody could see.

"Father Dominic," I said, "First off I told them, and second well, Jesse's alive."

"What?" father Dom got up and walked over to Jesse. "Well it appears you're right" he said after a few minutes. He then turned to me, "What did you do?

"Don't look at me, "I said, "Ask Adam."

"Adam?" Father D. looked surprised. I just nodded at him and he turned to Adam.

"I've always been a freak. I've been able to do weird things all my life," Adam said." But I've never done anything like this before. Usually ghosts just disappear when I'm around them. I can't help it. They be standing there talking to me and then poof they're gone and I never see them again," Adam turned to me, "That's why I was trying to get Jesse to leave."

Father Dom looked back at his book shelf behind his desk. He searched the titles for a few moments before pulling out a very old looking book. "He we are," he said opening the book to the index. "Allasso, Allasso," he mumbled to himself. "Here!" he said and started reading.

_(a/n none of this is actually base of Greek mythology I'm completely making it up) "_ The word Allasso in Ancient Greek means Change. It is said that those with the gift of Allasso were hand chosen by the immortal fates to fix problems they may have not foreseen.

"It is believed that they have the ability to change the fate of those around them. This power includes the ability to send ghost on to their next life or return them to the realm of the living. They also have abilities such as telekinesis and the capability to read minds.

'Though their numbers appear to have been approximately 50,000 during the time of Ancient Greece their numbers didn't not seem to uphold. It is believed that roughly 50 Allasso still exits today…"

"Hear that Adam? You're living proof of Greek Mythology!" CeeCee exclaimed.

"Yes well," Father Dom said, "I think now that we know about this you should meet me after school once a week so that I may teach you how to use your powers."

"Father Dom," I said, "Your not one of those…whatever it's called are you?"

"No, no, I just happen to be a big fan of Mythology and have many books on Allassos," he replied. "Now that that's covered we need to get Jesse a play to stay, and basically a life. Adam can you do me a favor?" Adam nodded and walked over to him. Father Dom pulled out another book. "Can you just read this? Where it says name put in Jesse's"

"μπορώ this άντραs Jesse μεγαλώνω νεότερος από δύο χρόνια" Adam said _(a/n I couldn't find it w/ our characters.)_

I looked over at Jesse and saw that he now looked no older than 18.

"It will be easier if Jesse is young enough to be in high school. That way we can get him his high school diploma and some grades behind it before going to college," Father Dom explained. "Now Jesse, you still need a place to stay. I would have you stay here at the mission, but I don't believe the nun's would like that so we'll have to think of something else."

"Jake moved out we have an extra room now," I said, "he can stay at my house. If my parents say it's ok."

"I'm not so sure that's a goo-" Father Dominic started but I cut him off.

"Nobody else can take him, and he's been living in my room for until recently. He wont even be in my room he'll be way down the hall."

"Fine, fine, I'll just call your parents."

Father D. then called my mom. "Hello Mrs. Ackerman, it's Father Dominic from the Mission--- No, I know Susannah isn't home, she's here actually.--- I'm calling to ask a favor---Well you see a boy from RSL was recently kicked out of his home.-- No I assure you he's a good kid. He's rather close with Susannah.---Oh a few months---I introduced them.---Anyway He needs a place to stay and he cant stay at the Mission. Susannah kindly offered up Jake's old room as long as it's ok with you. ---. Good. Thank you--- No I have enrolled him here at the Mission---No I will pay for it.—Don't worry about it-- Ok thank you again. I'll send Susannah and him home right away"

"Your mother agreed." He said after hanging up. "She also wanted me to tell you dinner's almost ready so you two better get home. "

"Come on Adam I need to get home. It's time for Jesse to meet my parents," I said walking out the door

xXx

I'd like to thank my reviewers

Sweep

Pesche

ADDY

And Mrs. Nikki Slater

To all the rest of ya Review

-AS


	6. Sorry Not an update

Ok so I've been getting a couple of confused reviews so here. I had Peache do a summary.

Suze goes to tell Adam and CeeCee about her powers and as they are in her room, Jesse is there also and Adam is able to bring Jesse back to life and do other stuff after going to Father Dom and getting help from him. Adam now has lessons with him after school and Jesse is living with Suze after supposedly getting kicked out of his parents' house.

Hope that clears things up

-AS


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm still not Meg Cabot

xXx

Jesse opened the door for me to get into the car and again when we got to my house.

Just as he was closing the door Adam yelled out, "Hey! Suze, Good luck," I smiled at him and took Jesse's hand.

We walked up the house. I insisted on going through the door first in an attempt to shield him from whatever was going to happen next.

"Mom, we're home," I called dragging Jesse in behind me.

"Oh hi Susie!" My mom said, then looked behind me at Jesse. "You must be Suze's friend," she glanced down at our hands, and right back up at his face, "I'm, sorry, but father Dominic never gave me your name."

"Jesse," he said sticking out his hand, "Jesse de Silva. It's nice to finally meet you. Susannah has told me so much about you."

Mom looked shocked by his manors, but covered it with a smile and said, "It's nice to meet you too. Please come in and meet Andy and the boys. Jake's even here for dinner."

Mom led us to the living room where Andy stood smiling, but My stepbrothers all had their overprotective brother masks one, even Dopey, who would have guessed.

"Um… Everyone this is Jesse," I said

I watched as Davids attempted tough boy look droped into surprise.

And walked up and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Ackerman."

Andy smiled in approval, "Please call me Andy."

"Yes sir," Jesse said

I heard a beep coming from the kitchen. "Excuse me that would be dinner. It will be ready any minute. Helen can you come help me?" With that Mom and Andy left the room, and Sleep, Dopey, and Doc began their questioning. Oh god.

xXx

Sorry I know it's short, but I wanted to get a chapter up today, and I wont beable to after this,

So thank you to my reviewer

SummazStar

-AS


	8. Chapter 7

Disclamer: I'm not Meg Cabot. How many times do I need to tell you!

xXx

As soon as our parents were out of the room Jesse was bombarded by questions. And he thought it was hard to understand me when I talked fast. He started to look overwhelmed –he's so cute when he's overwhelmed- so I decided to step in and rescue him.

"Breath much?" I asked, "Really how can you expect him to answer your questions when he can't even understand you?"

"You mean he doesn't speak English?" Dopey asked.

"No moron, you guys are talking to fast for even me to understand!" I said as I punched him in the arm.

"Ow, fine one at a time I get it!' was his ingenious reply.

"Ok," Jake being the oldest immediately took charge of the questioning. "Why'd you get kicked out of your house?"

Crap we don't have a full answer for this, but Jesse seemed to have an answer though, "I never got along with my father. He and I didn't see eye to eye on my future."

"And what exactly was wrong with your future?" Jake asked

"I want to be a doctor, and my father wanted me to stay at home and work on the farm."

"And you're an only child?"

"Yes."

"and your mother had no problem with your father throwing you out?"

"She died when I was 10." he said sounding sad

"I'm sorry," Jake said. He sounded like he was beginning to accept Jesse. "How long have you known my sister?"

"Over a year."

Jake looked down at our hands.

"And dating her?"

Jesse and I both blushed, "Just under a year"

"Are you the guy Suze has been sneaking into her room at night?" Dopey asked

Suddenly Jake's acceptance of Jesse disappeared and he started glaring at him.

"I have NOT been sneaking Jesse into my room at night!' I yelled.

"Then who do I hear you talking to?"

"The phone bozo! Ever heard of it? It's quite useful in this modern age! Jake stop glaring!"

"You're father had no problems with you talking to your girlfriend late at night?"

"Having a girlfriend didn't go against his plan for my life, so there was no problem," Jesse explained.

"And how do you know Father Dominic?"

"My mother was very religious and they had become friends through the church."

"Exactly what are your intentions with my sister?"

"Dinner!" mom yelled fro the kitchen. Thank God

Dinner had gone over relatively well. Mom and Andy had avoided questions about his family, seeing has they thought he had just been thrown out. By the end of the meal I thought my mom and Andy were ready to adopted him. Hopefully that wont happen can you imagine being in love with your brother. Ew

After dinner Jesse volunteered to help me with the plates.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be." I said

"Speak for yourself. You didn't have to think up with your entire life history just so your answers never contradicted your life."

"You didn't have to do that, I'm sure they wouldn't have noticed the slight details."

"You can never be to careful Susannah." He told me, "They not that stupid."

"You'd be surprised."

We finished the dishes soon after that. Jesse then helped my with my homework. After that I showed Jesse his room.

Once in there we made out for a long while, but at about 11:00pm I pulled away.

"Jesse, we have to go to bed," I told him, "We have school in the morning."

He kissed me on the cheek, "Good night Querida."

"Night Jesse."

xXx

Thank you reviewers 

Mrs. Nikki Slater

SummazStar

Melissa Trent

-AS


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot, nor do I ever believe I am Meg Cabot.

xXx

"Susannah wake up!" I heard Jesse say. "Morning Jesse," I started to open my eyes only to find that my room was still dark. "What time is it?" 

"5:30"

"Jesse, we don't have to be at school for another 2 hours." I started to close my eyes again.

"Querida, we need to get ready!" Jesse whispered

"Good wake me up at 7," I replied

"We wont have time."

"That gives us an half an hour. That's plenty of time."

"You need to help me. I have no clue what I'm doing and you don't want your parents of brothers seeing."

"Arg," I got out of bed "fine. Go shower."

"I have."

"Then come on I'll get your clothes"

We went into his room and I picked out a pair of Khakis and a dark blue sweater. "Here," I said shoving the clothes at him. I know I was being a bitch, but 5:30! "I'm going to go get dressed."

Then I had an idea. "You hair," I said.

"Excuse me, Querida?

"I have to do your hair."

I walked up to him and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but soon was kissing me back. His hands were around my waist, holding me close, while I ran my hands through his slightly damp hair. Then I pulled away and turned to walk out the door.

"Susannah? What about my hair," Jesse said

I turned back to kiss him again and ruffled his hair with my hand "All done," I said and sauntered out the door

xXx

At 7:25 Dopey pulled out of the driveway. He and David sat in the front and Jesse and I sat next to each other in back. At 7:27 We pulled onto the parking lot and at 7:28 I had been pushed aside by half the female population of Junipero Serra Mission Academy, who were currently surrounding a very confused Jesse.

I pushed my way into the center of the crowed where I assumed I'd find poor Jesse and Luckily I was right. I quickly ran to him where I found that Debbie Mancuso trying to get his phone number.

"Hey!" she squealed as I started to pull him away. She grabbed his arm and started to pull back.

"Back off," I said dropping Jesse's arm and taking a threatening step toward her. "He's mine!" I yelled and much to Jesse and my relief the crowd of girls (with the exception of some boyfriend steeling sluts. _Debbie cough cough_ and a few girls making sure I wasn't bluffing) quickly dispersed and went to assembly.

"Thank you Querida," Jesse said rapping his arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head (causing the remaining girls to leave as well), "I thought you had abandoned me!"

"And leave you to those animals? I don't think so." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss the mouth.

"Susannah Simon and uh Boy," Sister Ernestine yelled at us, "I have never seen such vulgar behavior!" (yeah right) "Report to Father Dominic's office immediately!"

"Sure we were headed there anyway," I waved over y shoulder at her as Jesse and I walked down the hallway to Father Dom's office. I noticed soon after that Jesse seemed kind of upset.

"Jesse? What's wrong?" I asked him

"I'm sorry forgetting you in trouble," He looked me in the eyes. He's so cute when he's feeling guilty.

"It's ok, Jesse. If she wasn't yelling at me for kissing you, she'd be yelling at me for my skirt being too short, or something else." I smiled up at him, "Really it's ok."

xXx

Thank you reviewers

Gyvenska

Pesche

Melissa Trent

SummazStar

Tangopepperoni

Mrs. Nikki Slater

I have recently discovered the Stat button and have discovered that I only have 22 reviews out of 655 viewings. Now, I know I'm terrible at reviewing myself so I wont hold it against anyone, but I still love getting reviews and the more I get the more motivation there is to right the next chapter. _Hint Hint_

-AS


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this in every chapter? I'm still not Meg Cabot, just like I wasn't her in chapter 1-8.

xXx

We walked into Father Dominic's office. He was sitting at his desk playing on someone's confiscated a gameboy sp. "Father D?" I said.

"Oh, hello Susannah, Jesse. Hold on a moment," he responded not looking up from his game. A few _minutes_ later the gameboy made a you-lose like beep and he looked up at us again. "So what can I help you with?"

Jesse turned bright red, "Sister Ernestine sent us," I sighed. No need to tell him why she sent us.

"Can't you go a day without getting in trouble with her in some way?" Father Dom asked. "Never mind you two will be late for class." He reached into his desk and pulled out some papers. "This," he said handing the top two sheets to Jesse, "is you schedule and locker combination. It's the one next to Susannah's. Here," he handed yet another piece of paper to him, "Is your admittance slip. You'll have to show this to all of your teachers."

"Thank you, Padre," Jesse said picking up all the papers and placing them in his pocket.

Father D. then turned to me and gave me the last sheet of paper on his desk," Susannah, this is a pass that allows you to leave class five minutes early and arrive five minutes late. You will be escorting Jesse to all of his classes until he can get to all of them by himself. After leaving him at his classroom go directly to yours. Just because I gave you five minutes doesn't mean you should abuse this privilege."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence in me." I said sarcastically

"Now Susannah, could you please wait outside while I explain a few things to Jesse. It won't take more than a minute," Father Dom told me.

"Whatever. See you in a few Jesse," I got up and walked out into the hall.

After only a few seconds I heard footsteps coming down the hall behind me.

"Hey Suze," I turned to find Paul walking closer to me. "I know you'll probably say no, but you want to go to Prom with me?"

"No way in hell!" I said very calmly taking a step away from him.

"C'mon Suze, Casper cant take you, and you'll look like a moron going alone-"

"I said NO. Now leave me alone"

"That's what I thought you'd say," he sighed, "And I was so hoping I wouldn't have to blackmail you. Oh well. Suze you are coming to Prom with me or you never see that dead cowboy again." He backed me up to a wall and trapped me between his arms. He then tried to lean down and kiss me.

"Paul get off!" I said loudly, but not loud enough to disturb the classes going on around me.

"Say, you'll go with me to Prom"

"NO!" Just as I said this someone pulled Paul away from me and punched him in the gut.

"Are you ok Querida?" Jesse asked letting go of Paul. Paul fell to the floor

"De Silva what the hell?" Paul yelled.

"I'm fine," I told Jesse as he came over and put his arm around my waist.

"That's it! I'm exorcizing him tonight, Suze. So have fun with him today. The dead cowboy wont be here much longer," He stood up ad started walking away.

"That's Cowboy now!" Jesse said.

Paul turned around, "What are you talking about?"

"In case you haven't noticed he's not dead anymore. Which might give you problems with that exorcism." Paul's jaw dropped and I tuned to Jesse, "Come on I'm going to be late even with my pass."

Jesse tightened his grip on me and we walked down the hall away from Paul. (a/n hehe I rhyme Hall Paul get it? Ok stopping now)

We stopped at my locker and I showed Jesse which one was his.

"What do you have first?" I asked. He just handed me his schedule, "Spanish 5? Great that's right next to my first class. I won't be late if we hurry" I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway to our classrooms. "Here we are," I said once we got there. I pulled his head down to kiss him good-bye, but he pulled back.

"Querida, what if that nun sees us?"

"Relax, she has her own class to teach."

"Very well," Jesse sighed, but instead of giving me a kiss on the lips he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and walked through his classroom door.

xXx

Thank you reviewers:

Mrs. Nikki Slater

Pesche

Katey

Tangopepperoni

SummazStar

-AS


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still do not own Mediator

I'm sorry I forgot to mention Suze is still a jr. and Jesse is a sr.

Now on w/ the story…

xXx

The day went by just fine until lunch when Kelly Prescott (whom was reportedly absent this morning therefore missing Jesse's first appearance) got her first view of Jesse.

"Hi," Kelly said as she squeezed between Jesse and me at the table.

"Excuse me?" I said tapping he shoulder

Kelly just turned to me and glared. Then with a flick of her hair turned back to Jesse. "I haven't seen you around before," she purred, "You must be new." She laid one of her perfectly manicured hands on Jesses upper arm. I was ready to break her perfect little nose. What's your name?"

"Jesse de Silva" he stuck out his hand, but Kelly ignored it an scooted closer

"Where are you from Jesse?" she dragged his name out so it sounded like 'Jesssssssssssssssssssssssssse'

"I only transferred from RSL," Jesse said looking over Kelly's shoulder at me.

"Oh really? Why did you transfer here?" she asked

"My father threw me out. Father Dominic was nice enough to allow me to attend here on a scholarship"

"Oh poor baby," she reached up and moved some of his hair out of his face. I would have pummeled her, but I kind of wanted to see Jesse reject her. "Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"Thank you," he said, "but no, I am staying with Susannah and her family."

Kelly threw yet another glare over her shoulder at me. "Well, if you'd like you can stay with me anyway. I'm sure you'd feel much more at home at my house."

Jesse looked at me over her shoulder pleading for me to save him, but I just shook my head. If he doesn't save himself Kelly wont leave him alone.

"No," he said, "I am quite comfortable at the Ackerman home, but thank you for the offer anyway."

"At least let me take you out to dinner this Friday," she said smiling.

"I don't think so," I already have plans.

"Oh," her shoulders sagged a bit, "What about next week?"

"I'm sorry I'm busy." Jesse looked back over at me, "Querida would you please- "

Kelly giggled, "Querida? What's that mean, " Kelly obviously thought he was talking to her.

"It is a nickname-"

"Call me it again," Kelly said, "It sounds so sexy" Kelly started inching closer (if that was possible) to him. She was now practically in his lap. I couldn't stand it anymore

I stood up and came around so that I was on Jesse's other side.

"Do you want something, Suze?" Kelly asked

"I thought I'd let you know what Querida means. It means sweetheart, dearest, wanted one, in other words m-."

"Oh Jesse that's so sweet!" she tried to kiss him.

"Do you mind?" I interrupted her.

"What?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to kiss _my_ boyfriend. Especially while I was explaining that when Jesse says 'Querida' he means me!'

Jesse stood up, sliding Kelly from his lap in the process, "Thank you, Querida." He slid his arm around my waist.

To say Kelly looked shocked would have been a complete understatement, but then a slow smile spread across her face, "Does he know about you and Paul, Suze?"

"What's there to know?" I asked, "Paul stalks me, and yes Jesse knows about that."

Kelly stood up, "Does he know that you go over to Paul's house every Wednesday?"

"You do?" Jesse loosened his grip on me.

"We'll talk about it later. Come on your going to be late for AP History." I dragged him away from Kelly

xXx

Time to thank the reviewers:

Mrs. Nikki Slater

Tangopepperoni

Melissa Trent

-AS


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I'm not Meg Cabot, I don't own mediator.

xXx

"So you've officially completed your first day of school. What are you going to do now?" I asked Jesse holding a pencil up to my mouth like a microphone.

"Susannah, I though we were going to the mall so that I may have some clothes of my own," Jesse said. I sighed all of my comical genius is wasted on him.

"Never mind," I said. Then I spotted CeeCee and Adam down the hall talking, "Hey guys! I have to take Jesse to the mall to buy clothes. Do you want to come?"

Adam frowned at the aspect of spending time with Jesse. Why cant they just get along? I don't even know why they hate each other. "Sorry Suze," Adam said, "I have Allasso lesions today."

"I can," CeeCee said, "I have nothing o do but homework anyway.

"Actually," Adam rushed in after CeeCee finished, "Lessons should be over by four. I can pick you guys up and we could all go to a diner and a movie or something after all it is Friday night." _(a/n I don't know if I ever mentioned a day but now it's Friday. I use my creative license as the writer to temporarily destroy all days that would make it not Friday)_

"I don't think-" Jesse started but I elbowed him to shut him up.

"That would be a problem, "I finished for him, "Right Jesse? That wouldn't be a problem."

"Great!" CeeCee beamed at Adam, " Pick us up at Suze's house when you get let out.

xXx

We went back to my house and watched/explained to Jesse the TV. I cleared going out and missing dinner tonight with Andy and soon after that Adam's Car pulled into the driveway. And that is how 20 minutes later I Susannah Simon was found slightly freaking out at a mall.

"Querida? Are you ok?" Jesse asked squeezing my hand when we entered the mall.

"Yeah, fine," I squeaked

"Suze here just so happens to be demophobic (fear of crowds, I couldn't find malls)

"Oh," he looked down at me, "If you don't want to be here we can leave. I can come back on my own sometime.

"No, It's ok. I can deal," I assured him quickly. This is after all a prime location to show him off. "Come on you need clothes,"

CeeCee and I dragged the boys all over the mall. Though we did manage to find some outfits for Jesse, I think CeeCee and wound up with the most clothes. Our last stop inside the mall for the day was Bloomingdale's to see if we could find prom dresses.

Jesse's _(a/n I wanted to keep this all in Suze's , but I wanted to put this little part in)_ POV:

Susannah and CeeCee rushed into this massive store called Bloomingdale's talking about something called "Prom". Well what ever this "Prom" is it's a big deal and involves the women dressing up, and from what Adam tells me the men wear Penguin Suits. This truly is a strange century. 

The girls left Adam and I at a bench just outside of the dress section (close enough, as Susannah informed me, so that they could keep an eye on us, but far enough away so that we couldn't get a good view of their dress.)

"I think we should stop fighting," I blurted out, "Susannah doesn't like it."

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't want Suze to get hurt. After that Meducci kid I've been kind of wary around Suze's choice in guys," He explained.

"I would never hurt her!" I exclaimed, "I love her. I've saved her life more times than I can count, and god knows she's save me. When I was a ghost it killed me to know I could never take her on a proper date, that we could never grow old together, that we could never have children! Someday you'll know how I feel."

He sighed "I know how you feel," he said suddenly, "I really love her, you know?" his gaze fell on CeeCee, who then pulled out a light pink dress and handed it to Susannah, "I've felt like this for as long as I've known her. I don't think she even cares about me they way I care about her."

I looked over at Susannah, both the girls were watching me and I smiled, "Yeah, I know how you feel. I felt the same way about Susannah, but I was wrong. You can never know until you out yourself out there."

"Yeah I guess I just don't know how to tell her. CeeCee means everything to me. I don't want to loose my chance with her."

"Why don't you just tell her you love her?"

"I guess. You're alright man," Adam said 

"Thank you."

Suze's POV:

"How about this one for you?" CeeCee handed me the most beautiful light pink dress I had ever seen. 

'Oh my god!" I exclaimed it's gorgeous!" I looked back up at CeeCee, but she wasn't looking at the dress anymore. She was watching Jesse, who was watching me.

"You're so lucky Suze," she whispered

"Yeah," I said as Jesse caught us watching and smiled.

"I wish Adam would look at me with a fraction of the love Jesse looks at you with," she said.

"He does, Cee. You just don't see it."

"No, I'm like his little sister. I've known him forever. "

"I thought Jesse felt the same way about me. I convinced myself he had called his sisters Querida too. "

"But, he made the first move," she pointed out

"Yeah, after I died to save his li… well to save him."

"Adam would never… Wait! What?"

"Later," I said, "let's go try these dresses on!"

xXx

After purchasing our dresses and placing them, along with the rest of the day's purchases in the car we all made our way to the movies.

"We chose to see _Just Like Heaven_ _(a/n I have not yet seen the movie. This is the new one where the guy has a female ghost living his his house)_ because of its similarities to Jesse's and my life.

Once we got into the actual movie theater CeeCee and I started heading for the really good sets smack-dab in the middle of the theater, but Jesse pulled me back. "Susannah and I are going to be.. What do you call it? Oh yes, 'Making out,'" Jesse said using the quotation finger things. "So we're going to go sit in the back of the theater. Feel free to sit here though," Jesse pulled me towards that back.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"What was what?"

"Announcing we were going to make out in the back of the theater to CeeCee and Adam, and then ditching them."

"Querida, Adam loves CeeCee-"

"I know," I interrupted him. He looked surprised, "CeeCee love's him too."

"We'll maybe all the need to finally get together is to be alone in a dark movie theater."

I smiled, "Why Jesse are you attempting to play matchmaker?" I giggled. "You know what this means for us as well?"

"No. Querida, digame," He whispered

"What?"

"Tell me. What does it mean?"

"We get to be alone in a dark movie theater too." I smiled and leaned over to kiss him, but Jesse pulled away.

"Yes, and we can do more of that when you tell me why Kelly said you had been spending Wednesdays with Slater."

xXx

Thank you reviewers:

Mrs. Nikki Slater

tangopepperoni

Melissa Trent

Tarryn: Padre means Father in Spanish

GreeN InSpireD

I thought I'd give you an extra long chapter since I haven updated

-AS


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot nor do I ever plan on being Meg Cabot.

xXx

"Jesse!" I whined turning away from him 

"Querida, I want to know what you've been doing at Slater's house," he turned me back around

"Nothing, It's not important. I don't have to go anymore."

"Well what have you been doing there?" He pressed

"He was helping me with… something."

"And what would that something be?"

"Hewasteachingmeshifterstuff," I said quickly

"Again please, In English"

"He. Was, Teaching. Me. Shifter. Stuff"

"Susannah! How could you be so stupid! Going over to that bastido's house just so he could teach you how to destroy your LIFE! Susannah I thought you were smarter than that!" Jesse yelled and a few people in the theater turned t look at us.

"Jesse, shhhhh. People are beginning to stare," I whispered to them.

"Lo siento," he said lowering his voice, "but Susannah why would you do something so stupid?"

"Look I had no choice!" I screeched. More people started watching us. I couldn't blame them the pre-movie show is always pretty lame.

"Querida, what do you mean you had no choice?" he asked me softly looking concerned.

"I just had to. Ok"

"No, not ok, querida. Please tell me. You do trust me, don't you?" Oh my god he's playing the trust card. He's been alive just over one day and already he's learned to play the trust card!

"Yes I trust you, but this has nothing to do with trust"

"Susannah, this has everything to do with trust!" he bellowed then lowered his voice, "How can I trust you when you wont tell me things?"

Then the movie started and we had to be quiet or we would have been thrown out. Jesse and I sat as far apart from each other as possible in out two seats. I couldn't believe our first date was turning out so horrible. About half way through I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Fine Jesse!" Do you really want to know why I was at Paul's? I was protecting you! Paul said that if I took shifting lessons he would leave you alone." I whispered

"You were protecting _me_, Querida," he said as he scooted closer to me, "I'm a big boy. I don't need to be protected."

"Not anymore," I pointed out, "but before he could have exorcized you."

"Querida, I would rater have been exorcized then you having to spend time with that man." All of a sudden a look of concern crossed his face. "He didn't touch you, did he?"

"No, no," not much. "I made it clear that I would leave if he tried because I was with you."

Jesse visibly relaxed and put his arm around me shoulders, "Thank you for telling me." He then kissed my forehead and I rested my head on his shoulder. Finally I could enjoy my date.

xXx

Thank you reviewers:

Bbblfl

unsound mirth

Pesche

desesperado en amor

tangopepperoni

Mrs. Nikki Slater

JessesLatinaQuerida

GreeN InSpireD

Melissa Trent

**-AS**

**PS. I didn't like this chapter very much. The next one will be better I promise!**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I'm not Meg Cabot, I don't own Mediator, and unfortunately I don't own Jesse

xXx

"Did you enjoy the movie, Querida?" Jesse asked leading me down towards the door where we'd meet CeeCee an Adam.

"Yeah," I lied for the first part I was too pissed to enjoy it and the second I was too busy trying to get Jesse to kiss me to pay attention.

When we got to the door before CeeCee and Adam. As they walked up I couldn't help but notice they were hand and hand, I could see some of CeeCee's lip gloss on Adam's face, and they were both smiling bigger than I've ever seen them smile before.

"Finally," I cried as I ran up and hugged CeeCee, "I thought you'd never get together!"

Adam and Jesse walked ahead of us towards they car as CeeCee and I hung back and talked.

"So, tell me how it happened," I said being the good best friend that I am.

"Well I was sitting there and I suddenly felt Adams hand slip down to my seat. He had left his hand there for a few minutes, but when he didn't grab my hand he pulled his away. Maybe ten minutes later I felt his hand again. So I let my hand fall next to his and he held it. I don't know who started it, but the next thing I knew we were making out and getting very disapproving looks from the viewers around us."

"How cute!" I tease.

"Well how was 'Making Out'," She made the little quote marks like Jesse had earlier, "with Jesse in the back of the theater?"

I blushed, "Well… we didn't. We kind of started fighting,"

"About what!"

"Nothing, we resolved it by the middle though, but Jesse isn't one for PDA, I couldn't get him to do anymore than put is arm around me!"

CeeCee laughed, "Oh well, I'm sure you'll break him of his old world manors sometime."

"God I hope so, If he keeps them up I wont get to second base until we're at least engaged!"

"Don't you mean betrothed," she laughed and I punched he lightly.

"What's taking you girls so long?" Adam yelled from where he and Jesse were standing beside the car.

"Coming!" We both called back and ran to the car. I smiled as both Jesse and Adam opened the car door for their respective dates.

"Anyone up for ice cream?" Adam asked, "It's only 10:00"

CeeCee and I squealed our agreement and so we drove to a small family owned ice cream parlor. Unfortunately it was already occupied by Kelly Prescott and her clones as wells as Paul, Dopey, and all his friends.

"Jesse!" Kelly screeched as she jumped out of her seat to hug him, "I'm so glad to see you! Why don't you come sit with us?" She motioned to a chair next to hers. I looked around, but there were no other empty chairs anywhere near the table.

Jesse noticed this as well, "Well actually I was here with Susannah, and her friends. It doesn't look like there's room for all of us."

"Of course there's room de Silva," Paul cried out as the person next to him stood as well as two people on the other side of the table made room for CeeCee and Adam.

"No thank you Slater," Jesse said through clenched teeth.

"C'mon cowboy! Live a little," Paul started chuckling to himself. I think he might have been a little tipsy. (a/n drunk Paul how amusing)

"No, we were just going to get so ice cream and leave. I have to get home," I said attempting to steer Jesse away from the group, which was hard considering Kelly was still attached to him like a tick.

"Please Jesse, just because Suze has to go doesn't mean you have to too," she purred at him.

Brad glared from his seat (under Debbie I might add) "Suze, curfew isn't til 1:00," I'm sure in his mind keeping me here would keep Kelly off Jesse, but that obviously wasn't happening.

"Yeah, but I need to be home by 10:30," CeeCee said coming to our rescue, "And I'm already running late now. So can we please just order already?"

We ordered and received out ice cream. As we left Kelly called out, "Jesse are you sure you want to go with those losers. I guarantee you and I could have a much better time," She smiles had him seductively. At that point I tried to launch myself at her, but Jesse held me back.

"Shh, Querida calm down," he whispered in my ear.

"Did you see that!" Kelly screamed, "She tried to attack me! If it hadn't been for you, Jesse she might have seriously hurt me!"

"Might have-!" I yelled

"Querida, shhhh," Jesse whispered tightening his grip on me as I tried to wiggle free.

"Oh Jesse! You're my hero, keeping that monster from getting me!" she said from her hiding spot behind some big Jock.

I noticed Jesse became tense after she actually insulted me, but his manors would never let him say anything mean about a poor 'innocent' girl.

"At least I'm not a boyfriend steeling slut!" I yelled and Kelly burst into fake tears

"Language, Querida," Jesse scolded

"Did you he-he-hear that!" she wailed, "You don't think I'm a slut do you Jesse?

"I think I better take Susannah home, Come on Querida."

"How can you still call that, that THING Querida!" Kelly sniveled

I again tried to wiggle out of Jesse's grasp, "Querida, don't pay any attention to them," Jesse again whispered to me.

"Fine!" I said turning to Jesse's face. I kissed him long and hard just to prove that he was mine. At first he didn't responded being in a public place and all, but he eventually put his arms around me and kissed back.

After that I could hardly hear the shrieks of Kelly's anger, the hollering of the Jocks, or Dopey's cries of "Oh gross!" It was just me and Jesse in our own little world. Until Jesse pulled away bright red from embarrassment and pulled me out the door,

xXx

Thank your reviewers:

GreeN InSpireD

Katey

Melissa Trent

Pesche

tangopepperoni

desesperado en amor

unsound mirth

Mrs. Nikki Slater

-AS


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out by now from reading all my other disclaimers you never will.

XXx

"So do you want to go somewhere else?" Adam asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"No, it's getting late," Jesse said.

"Dude, it's only ten," Adam pointed out.

"It's not like there's anything left to do," I told him, "Jesse and I might as well leave you and Cee so you can make out some more."

Adam turned and glared at me. "Keep your eyes on the road!" Cee yelped when he started to drift into the other lane. He turned back around and then drove Jesse and me home.

"Mom, Andy, David?" I called to my empty house once Jesse and I stepped inside. I looked around the kitchen and found a note taped to the fridge.

Kids- 

_Andy and I went out. We'll be back late. Doc is at a sleepover and has Max._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I smiled and walked over to Jesse. "We have the house to ourselves," I whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked so I showed him the note. He leaned down and kissed me. "lets go to your room."

For a second I thought someone had replaced Jesse with Paul, but then I realized that he just wanted to go up there so we'd have plenty of warning before someone came home and walked in on us.

"Ok," I said. Jesse then took my hand and led me to my room.

We made out up in my room for about an hour. Jesse started to forget his gentlemanly manors and started to move his hands to under my shirt. He slowly started to move his hands up, but just when he finally made it to my breast he realized what he was doing and pulled away from me.

"Querida, I have to go," he said breathing hard.

"No Jesse, please," I begged leaning in to kiss him again.

"I have to. Good night Querida." He whispered, then he kissed my forehead and left.

Once he was out of my room I grabbed a pair of pajamas and put them on. I got into bead and fell asleep. There I dreamed of Jesse's and my future, because now that Jesse was alive we could actually have one,

xXx

Thank you to my reviewers:

Mrs. Wilkins de-silva

desesperado en amor

Melissa Trent

GreeN InSpireD

Tangopepperoni

I know this chapter's really short and I apologize, but I am having a case of writers block. So again Sorry, hopefully It will be over soon. In the mean time you can read my other stories _Hogwhats_ which I do not have writers block for (yet) and _I'm gonna get you I'm gonna eat you"_ which is just a parody.

-AS


End file.
